The Suicide Diaries
by VermilionApoplechtic
Summary: Anna is a broken college student. All her life, she's been without a permanent home, as every couple of years her family is forced to move because of her father's profession. The only love she has ever truly known was riddled with deceit and the ultimate betrayal. That is, until she moves into a manor which, unbeknownst to her, is the illustrious "Murder House"...
1. Chapter 1

I exhaled a sigh of exasperation as I gazed up at the manor that stood before me, entirely unamused by its grandeur and seemingly dark personality. This…this atrocity that I was staring at would serve as my new "home", where I would likely live out the remainder of my college career. That is, unless we had to relocate. Again.

Yes, I was in my sophomore year of college, and yes I still resided with my parents, but the prices of out of state tuition made it impossible for me to even consider living independently. After all, it wasn't as if I had any friends that I could even temporarily room with. As soon as I would start to develop any sort of social life, all shreds of hope I had for permanence and stability vanished within a couple weeks when my parents would announce yet another cross country move with the classic phrase, "I'm being promoted".

Dad had started out as an IT Tech for a computer company when he was merely a teenager. It was supposed to be a short-lived affair, a part-time job to get him through college and support himself and my mother in their first apartment together. But according to his supervisor, even at such a young age (I believe he was 18 at the time), he exhibited an exceptional range of skills. It was because of this that the company quickly promoted him, which had been a trend every few years since then. This company has had his loyalty for a grand total of twenty-two years, so a little bit longer than the number of years that I have been alive (I made a bit of an unexpected appearance when my mother had turned 20).

Now don't get me wrong: my father was probably the hardest working man I've ever met, and I know that he would immediately drop everything for my mother and I on a dime, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was easy for me to cope with moving every three to five years since I was born. I knew dad was great at what he did and he made a lot of people happy on top of making a lot of money for our family, but sometimes I was convinced that he didn't actually realize how tough this was on mom and I. I'm not suggesting that it was never tough for him, but at least he had purpose in picking up and going somewhere new; even though mom would never say a word to him, I could tell by her shaky congratulations and the tired, gloomy look in her eyes that she was as weary of it as I was. Every time, we were both forced to completely reestablish ourselves from the ground up. For me it was a new school, and for mom it was new neighbors and a new job.

I didn't realize when I was younger, but growing up without any real friends took a toll on me when I got older; it made me long for knowledge of what I was missing out on. In elementary and middle school when the girls in my class would talk about sleepovers and playdates, I would often feel depressed that I would never get invited to social events (as social as you could be at 11 years old, anyways). I mostly just imagined the sort of girly things that I thought prepubescent females would enjoy like makeup, boys, fashion, and the like. I never really was a "girly girl", but I still fantasized about it just so that I could envision myself having friends and a steady place to call home. But back then, I was the "new girl", an outcast and a freak for no reason other than that I was different. Hopping between schools as often as I had to back then was grounds for social exile.

When I hit high school, those sleepovers turned into parties. Being considered one of the "hot girls" at my high school scored me a lot of invites, but I always turned them down; being surrounded by drunken strangers who were just trying to bang wasn't exactly my idea of fun. Now maybe if I had good friends to accompany me, I might have gone to a few just to see what they were like. But because I didn't, I wasn't going to risk attending what was essentially a frat-house style orgy only to end up all over social media the very next day when some asshole decided to take a picture or video of me when I was half naked or blackout drunk…or both.

Then, I got to college. I had been in the town of my high school for three years, and I thought my entire world was going to change. I graduated there; I was starting out in the fall semester as a freshman at the state university studying biological sciences. I was doing exceptionally well in my classes, and I had even met someone in my general chemistry course that I found I had real…well, chemistry with. For the first time in my life, I felt I found someone outside of my family that I could trust, someone with whom I had a genuine emotional connection. The more time I spent with Michael, the more I realized that I wanted to be with him. Of course I was frightened by the thought of intimacy and devoting myself to a single human being, but I pushed that fear aside, and decided to take a chance on having a relationship with him.

What we had felt like magic, like everything about us was natural and compatible. We had more things in common than I had ever believed we could (for example, our inherent love for the outdoors). As cheesy as it was, every time the thought of him crept into my mind, I found myself blushing uncontrollably and feeling the "butterfly" sensation in my stomach. I even brought him home to my parents for dinner one night so they could meet him. My dad was the kind of father that was all about finding any excuse not to like a guy because I was his little girl and I deserved better. But the way those two hit it off, even from day one, you would think that they were father and son; it was a natural sense of bonding right from the start. Dad laughed at all of of his jokes, and they could casually discuss anything from cars, to work, to technology (Michael was a bit of a tech geek himself). My parents could not have approved of him more, and I think it was even safe to say that they loved him. Everything was fantastic.

Naturally, however, it didn't stay that way.

About two months after the beginning of our journey together, dad had broken the news: we were moving. _Again_. As mentioned previously, there was no way I was able to live on my own with the price of out of state tuition. My only option then, was to pick up my life and start it anew, this time 1500 miles away.

"But Anna, you don't have to leave. We could live together. We could be happy! Start a life, a family…you don't have to go. You're an adult, and there is nothing your parents could do to you if you decided to stay here with me." Michael essentially begged me.

"I'm sorry Michael. I love you, but I'm not ready to live with you. I know what we have is a truly beautiful thing, and it has so much potential to grow, but we've only been together for two months. In the grand scheme of things, we barely know each other." I bit my lip to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over onto my cheeks.

"Please Anna, don't do this, don't leave me here," he groveled, collapsing to his knees in desperation. Although I knew this was a bit dramatic, I couldn't help but feel like a monster.

"Goodbye, Michael," I said forlornly, kissing his forehead lovingly and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. I turned and walked away without looking at him. The pain I was feeling as I ended the only real relationship I had ever had was excruciating. I just left him there, on his knees, as he wept behind me. I never had any intention of breaking his heart, but I wasn't about to subject myself to something I knew I wasn't ready for. I was just going to have to pick up the pieces and move on, as I had always done. At the time, I couldn't have known that Michael did not have the capacity to do the same.

The next day, while I was packing up my belongings, my cell phone began to ring. I picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" I answered. The voice at the other end sounded desperate.

"Anna?" said Michael, in a melancholy tone.

"What do you want Michael? I'm packing," I informed him, trying my best not to cry or be unnecessarily rude.

"I need to see you one more time before you leave."

"Please don't do this. We both know that that isn't a good idea. I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind. I'm leaving with my parents."

"I'm not going to try to change your mind. Please, all I ask is that you visit me one last time. I need to give you a proper goodbye. A real goodbye, not a peck on the forehead. I couldn't deal with this if I didn't get to see your beautiful face just one last time." It was becoming increasingly hard to maintain my dwindling sense of composure. After about two full minutes of silence, I sighed heavily.

"Okay Michael. I'll come over, but only for a few minutes, and only to say goodbye."

His tone became grateful. "Thank you Anna. I need this."

"You're welcome," I replied, quickly hanging up the phone afterwards. It wasn't that I was trying to be cruel to him; I just wanted to be reminded of him as little as humanly possible. I was still in love with him, and the last thing I wanted to do was leave him. But this was how it had to be, and how it always was.

I grabbed my car keys and my purse, and started to head out. "Where are you going Anna?" My father caught me as I opened the door to go out to my car.

"I was just going to say goodbye to Michael. I'll be back soon." There was a hint of guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, kiddo. Just tell him goodbye for me and your mom too, okay?"

"Can do dad."

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry this has to happen again. I don't know why the damn company can't just promote me without shipping me all over the US. It's a little ridiculous, I know. But you're one tough cookie. I know this is always hard on you, even if you never say it out loud. Thank you for always being so understanding of the circumstances."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too Anna Banana," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about Michael too. You know, I think he's a pretty swell kid. I know that you're an adult, and it's not too late to change your mind. You could stay here with him if you wanted. Your mom and I would understand."

"I know dad. I know that I have that choice, but I think the better choice would be for me to finish school before getting into anything serious. I love Michael, but I'm not ready for a step that big after only being with him for a couple of months."

Dad smiled. "That's my girl. You know for a twenty-year-old, you've got a pretty good head on your shoulders. You've always been smart. I'm proud of you, kiddo."

I grinned at him, attempting to mask my broken heart. "Thanks dad." I turned away and walked down the driveway to my car. I opened the door, climbed inside, threw my purse on the front seat, and started the car. I sat there for a moment while it idled, looking at my reflection in the mirror on my sun visor. I looked like I hadn't slept well in weeks; my eyelids looked puffy, the bags under my eyes were a deep purple, and my skin was pallid and patterned with once subtle wrinkles that were becoming slightly more noticeable. I really hadn't slept in weeks. Something had been telling me that another move was just on the horizon, and it kept me up at night. I don't know if I felt frightened or relieved that I had been right. I shut my sun visor, shifted the car into reverse, and backed out of the driveway. I threw the car into drive, and sped off in the direction of Michael's house.


	2. Chapter 2

As I cruised down the road, I kept thinking about how I was going to say goodbye to the only man I had ever truly loved. Michael was a very sensitive guy, which was great in some ways, but not so great in others. I knew that coming to bid him farewell to him was probably a huge mistake, but I felt like I at least owed him that much considering I was taking his heart with me when I left.

After about twenty or so minutes, I pulled up in front of his place. Michael lived in a small yet charming two-bedroom house that his parents had helped him acquire about a year ago (which I suppose is what happens when your parents have a little more money than they know what to do with). The outside was painted a lovely sky blue with ebony wood shutters and a deck to match. Plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors ranging from tulips to morning glories contoured the perimeter of the house in a linear garden. The front yard was home to a fountain with a replica of the statue of David as the centerpiece. Even from the first time I was here, it was evident to me that Michael was a connoisseur of art and the finer things in life; even though he was only 21 years old, he had already made quite a splash in the art community, and made decent money for his current position. I suppose you could call him a prodigy. Some of his paintings were at least nationally renowned. It was only a matter of time before his talents were recognized globally, and he was recruited by some upscale French or Italian art aficionado to paint the next Mona Lisa. He had a talent that most people would kill for. I often enjoyed listening to him spout off random art trivia, and mostly it would make me giggle because of some of the outrageous knowledge that he possessed. But all jokes aside, Michael had a gift, a calling, and there was no doubt that he was intensely passionate about his work.

My heart began to race as I stepped out of my vehicle. I shut the door as quietly as I possibly could. I cautiously strolled up to his front door and knocked several times, to no avail. I tried ringing the door bell a few times as well. No answer. I was beginning to assume the worst; why would he call me over only to ignore my attempt to say goodbye?

"Michael?" I called out for him, my voice trembling with fear. "Michael? It's Anna. Are you here?" Still no answer. I jiggled the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. Once I discovered that it was, in a bit of a panic, I decided to invite myself in. I took my steps one at a time, looking out for anything that seemed off. Slowly but surely, I headed in the direction of his room, which was down the hallway about 20 feet from the front door.

"Michael? Are you home?" I didn't expect any sort of answer at this point, but I was still hoping that I would receive one. As I approached the door to his room, my heart started to beat harder and harder until I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. My hands became sweaty, and the rest of my skin clammy. I could feel my hands and legs shaking uncontrollably, making it difficult for me to even take small steps. Although I was unable to explain it, I could just innately sense that something was off about this situation.

The door was most of the way closed, and at this point I was terrified to see what was behind it. I hesitantly placed my hand on the doorknob, and warily opened the door. Inch by inch, more of his room was exposed, and upon further inspection I saw…nothing, at least nothing compared to the horror I was expecting to see. Nothing looked out of place or suspicious, until an odd painting caught my eye. Upon further inspection I saw…was that…me? I leapt back in terror. What was this? And where was Michael? If he wasn't here, then where could-

I had no time to finish my thought as the door slammed behind me, where Michael had been hiding behind it. "Hello, Anna," he said distantly and coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

The sullen look on his face was the substance of nightmares. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week straight and his eyes were puffy and sunken in as if he had been crying profusely.

"Michael, are you okay?" I managed to choke out. I was horrified. He stared at the ground.

"No Anna, I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all." His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. "And it's all your fault."

"Michael…"

"It's because of you that I look this way. It's because of you that I'm miserable. I haven't eaten in three days. I haven't slept in almost five. And the little voice in my head keeps telling me that nothing is going to be okay." Almost like a zombie, he lifted his arm ever so slowly. He pointed at the painting I had seen when I entered the room. "See that? That painting right there? That's the only thing I've been able to do for almost a week. It's a portrait of you, Anna." He smiled weakly. "It started out so innocent, so pure…just like you. It was beautiful and wonderful and I smiled when I looked at. It reminded me of you; your laugh, your smile, your beautiful blue eyes..." he trailed off as his expression morphed from a smile into a look of utter despair. "It reminded me of you a little too much. The more I thought about what you did to me, the more I thought about the way you hurt me, the way you abandoned me…" His face again changed, this time to a furious glare. I had never seen him act this way before. "The more I wanted to destroy it. I wanted to make it into something ugly. Something more fitting for what you really are: a monster." A malicious grin began to creep across his face and his tone changed to almost mocking. "Turn around Anna. Look at it. Look at what you are to me now." But I couldn't. I stood frozen in fright, not knowing what he was going to do next. "I SAID LOOK AT IT ANNA!" he thundered. I started to sob. The fire in his eyes was burning red hot with the intent of revenge. Not wanting to anger him any more than I already had, I turned slowly around to look at the painting.

On the canvas was the most spine-chilling piece of art I had ever seen, if you could even refer to it as art. It was undoubtedly my face. This creature, this thing, was me…but it was all wrong. Everything about my body was distorted. My face was stretched out to the point that it took up half the canvas, and my head resembled some ridiculously disproportionate and abstract shape. My mouth was centered on my forehead, my thin, curled lips taking up most of it. My teeth were sharpened to a point, and there even appeared to be blood on the tips of some. The color of my eyes was spot on, but instead of being beautiful and majestic, they had extremely large pupils with small irises and there were five of them spread everywhere. I had no nose or ears. My hair was blonde and wavy in the painting, like my real hair, but it was stringy and, like my teeth, seemed to be stained with blood towards the bottom. My body (if you could even call it that) resembled a normal female figure, except for the part where numerous black and white striped tentacles poked out of most available patches of skin.

This was considerably the most horrendous thing it had ever been my displeasure to have seen. The more I observed it, the more I wept with fright.

"Now do you see what I see when I look at you?" he said tauntingly. I was paralyzed with fear. All I could do was stare at the painting. "I asked you a question." Still, I was at a loss for words. All of a sudden, I felt myself being grabbed by my hair on the back of my head. "DO YOU SEE THE MONSTER THAT YOU ARE?!" he shouted, pushing my face up against the canvas. I continued to cry in agony, not responding. He again tugged me, but this time in the direction of his face. The despondent gaze had returned to it.

"How could you do this to me Anna? How could you?" his voice trembled as tears started flooding over onto his pallid face.

"Michael, I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just need to do what's best for me. This was all just moving so fast…"

"If it's moving too fast, then why would you say I love you? Why would you even tell me that Anna? Don't say something you don't mean."

"I do love you. I always have loved you," I smiled gingerly and started stroking the side of his face with my thumb. He released his grasp on my hair.

"I love you too." he smiled back. Before anything else could be said, he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. Just because I was moving didn't mean that I no longer harbored feelings for Michael. I was still very much in love with him, in fact. But the thought of leaving him was hard, and I knew the easiest way to go about it was to pretend that there was nothing left. He pulled away with from me with a grin that spanned the entirety of his face. "See, now isn't this better? This is how it's supposed to be. Anna, I promise I'll always take care of you no matter what happens."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling mildly confused.

"I could tell by that kiss that you changed your mind about leaving. I knew you would stay with me; there's no way you would have really left. I get it now. It was all a test to see if I would stay loyal to you and love you the same way, and I did. Now we can really start our lives together," he said, grabbing my hands in his. He was serious. He really believed that what he said was true. I could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he truly thought I had changed my mind. "I should have known. You've always been such a smart girl. To put me through a trial like that was tedious, I must admit, but I understand why you did it. You just wanted to make sure that I really was the one, that I would go the distance to keep you and make you happy. And here I am, standing in front of you with open arms, ready to spend eternity with you." It was just then I realized the extent of madness to which his psychosis had driven him.

"Michael…" He pressed his finger against my lips and shushed me.

"It's okay, Anna. No need to say another word." He pulled me into a tight bear hug and held me as if he hadn't seen me in five years. He started stroking my hair gently. "I'm sorry I scared you. I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?"

"Of course," I said, my voice wavering with dread. This was an absolute nightmare. "Michael, you know that I'm not staying, right…?" I asked him cautiously. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I was frightened, but I knew I would only hurt him more by leading him on.

"What do you mean? Sure you are." The statement was almost a command as he pulled out of our embrace. "We just established that babe."

"No, you jumped to a conclusion based on a kiss." His head lowered. "Listen, I really do love you and you are going to do great things in this world some day. I know you are, because you already have. I mean, look at you; at such a young age, you have already made a name for yourself in the art community. Do you know how rare and extraordinary that is?" I said reassuringly. He didn't move or respond. "Hey, you know, you'll always be my first love." I lifted his chin with my fingers. "You'll always have a special place-"

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, I felt myself falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"My face throbbed from being brutally slapped. I was unable to speak, completely in shock from what had happened. I looked up at Michael, dumbfounded as to how he could do something like this. I could feel the tears of betrayal stinging as they slithered down my cheeks. The look of ferocity returned to his face, but it was far more aggressive than before. He dropped to his knees beside of me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I used to think you were pure, that you were virtuous. I honestly thought you would be the one, the woman I would spend my life with. But now I see that you're just as putrid and horrible as the rest of them, the rest of the sluts that I've been with. You've probably been banging other guys the entire time we've been together."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No, I would never be unfaithful to you. I couldn't sleep with anyone I wasn't emotionally invested in," I shrieked in desperation. "I'm a virgin, you know that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""So you are, it seems." he scanned my body up and down with his eyes, looking dissatisfied. "Tsk tsk," he disapproved. Shaking his head in disgust, he looked at me and said "Virgins are a symbol of holiness and innocence." He moved in close to my face, cocked his head to one side, and smiled in a manner that was so acerbic that I would have never thought it possible for a human's face to contort that way. "A girl like you doesn't deserve to have any innocence." My stomach sank as I suspected what his words were implying. With all the strength I could muster, and in a complete panic, I tried to sit up so that I could escape. Michael grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me to the wooden floor. He threw his right leg over my torso so that he was straddling me. "Where do you think you're going?" he mocked. My heart raced and I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I was so mortally terrified that I couldn't even manage to scream. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't try to fight it baby girl," Michael whispered in my ear as he began nibbling on my earlobe. "I'll give you a first time you'll em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"never /emforget."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Please…don't…" I was able to choke out in between short breaths of an anxiety attack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aw, what's the matter? Are you scared? Is the little virgin scared? That's okay, because she won't be a virgin for much longer," he cackled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't you dare try to escape. If you do, I'll kill you," he instructed firmly as he released his grasp on my wrists. His hands started to slowly move down my body; he caressed my curves, as if to trace them. He began to unbutton my shirt from the bottom, working his way up. He was taking his sweet time, undoing each button with care, one after another. When he got close to the top, I started to bawl again. "Stop crying, I don't want to hurt you. I will if I have to, but I don't want to. Don't make me." He looked at me gravely. I bit my lip to prevent myself from making anymore noise. He continued until all of the buttons had been freed of their respective holes. He pulled the shirt apart, revealing my chest and stomach as the sides slid down to the floor. "My God, are you beautiful," he murmured thoughtfully. "Too bad I have to ravage you to teach you a lesson. This would have been so much more fun if it were voluntary." The more he opened his mouth, the more petrified I became. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lift your back off the floor." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why?" I asked style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm sorry, I believe I just gave you an order." Putting my arms down at my sides, I pushed on the floor and raised my back up off of it. He gently brushed the button up shirt off of my shoulders as it fell to the ground with an almost inaudible thud, revealing the majority of my torso. Starting at my neck, he began kissing down to my chest until he got to my cleavage. He pulled back and looked at me. "Let's get that off of you, shall we?" He reached around to my back were my bra clasps were, undoing them one hook at a time "Hold the cups." I did as as I was told. As the bra was completely undone, I felt the liberating release one feels when the last clasp is unhooked, only this time I couldn't take pleasure in it. One at a time, he gently tugged the straps down so they slipped off of my shoulders and down toward my elbows. The only thing holding the bra on now was my hands, and I knew that wouldn't be the case for long. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let go, Anna." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Michael, please don't make me do this…" I practically begged him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't make me hurt you," he warned again, lowering his gaze. With tears again forming in the corners of my eyes, I did as he ordered, dropping the bra to the ground next to me. There I sat, on this cold, wooden floor with my chest completely exposed. I had never felt such shame, such helplessness. At this point, I was thoroughly convinced that I was trapped in some sort of night terror. There was no possible way that what was happening was reality. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wow," he said, his eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning. "They're even more incredible than I had imagined. I'm honored to be the first to see them." He took one breast in each hand and massaged them in a circular motion. I would be lying if I said this didn't physically feel amazing, but the context was less than favorable at the time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Do you like that?" he asked seductively. I imagined the expression on my face probably conveyed my body's fleshly desire as opposed to the emotional trauma I was experiencing. A whimper of disapproval and sorrow escaped from my lips. His smile grew even more wicked. "Oh, I think you do like it. You like it a lot." Although it was true, it didn't change what was actually happening here; it didn't alter the fact that he was forcing me to have sex with him against my will. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The grip on my breasts tightened slightly as he began to rub harder and faster. The sensation was overwhelming, and was becoming hard to fight. A soft, inadvertent moan escaped from my lips. I heard him snigger, "Aw, does that feel good?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Please, stop this…" I pleaded. "Please don't force me to do this. I'm not ready to do this. This is assault…" His expression quickly turned hostile. He released his grip on me, drew back his right hand, and smacked me across the face with all of his might. I fell backwards toward the floor, gasping as my back hit the ground. I felt as though I had just been kissed by a freight train. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"that /emwas assault," he retorted coldly. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me back up to my previous position. "Now be a good little bitch and shut your mouth while I have my way with you. Unless you want me to hit you again." I shook my head in alarm. "That's what I thought. Now, where were we?" He began to pinch my nipples, rolling them gently in between his fingers. I stifled what was a cross between sobbing and moan. "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this, Anna. I can hear you moaning for me." I gave no sort of response./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"If you think em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"this/em feels good, just wait. It only gets better," he said seductively. His tone was becoming softer and less unfriendly. He grabbed me by the waist and unhurriedly moved his hands lower, until I could feel the grip of my jeans loosen significantly. "Let's get those pants off, baby girl." He began to slide them off of me carefully. I felt the denim rubbing against my skin until he pulled the pant legs off over my feet. It was starting get cold as I lay there in nothing but my underwear. Michael looked like he was ready to pop out of his own jeans. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I always wondered what was under those pants. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn/em girl." I had certainly picked a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hell/em of a day to wear a lot of things apparently, one of which was a lacy black thong. "I don't think you realize how em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"unbelievably/em sexy you are." Again, I just laid there, completely silent, trying to understand exactly what I had done to deserve this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That's it, just lay there for me." I did as I was told, refusing to look him in the eye. He came back up toward my face and kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue in my mouth as he did so. I refused to return the favor, which did not make him happy. He quickly pulled away from my face, as to give me a threatening glace. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm going to say this once more time, Anna," he said, rage dominating his tone. "Give me what I want, or there em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"will /embe consequences." As much as I didn't want to come to terms with it, I admitted to myself that if I valued my life, that I would play along with his sick and twisted little game. Although, I certainly did not intend to do so any more than was absolutely necessary for my own survival./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He lowered himself back down toward my face, forcing his tongue down my throat as I did the same. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After what felt like years of making out, I felt him grip my wrist and pull it toward the direction of his groin. He placed my hand on the outside of it, moving it up and down so that I was rubbing his member. I exhaled in unpleasant surprise. It was so…hard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That's what a man feels like, Anna." He gave a seductive giggle. "Do you like how that feels?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I…I don't know," I said, my voice cracking with terror. What I wanted to say, or rather scream, was something along the lines of 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No, I don't like it, you sick son of a bitch! Get off of me!'/em, but I knew that the only thing that would do for me was give me a blackened eye or a bruise elsewhere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I know a way we can tell." He ran his fingers down to the outside of my underwear and began to rub the area between my legs, lightly and almost lovingly (for lack of a better word), but even his superficially gentle intentions did not put my mind at ease. After a few seconds, he made his way back up to the top of my thong, tenderly and slowly sliding his hand down in it. I didn't realize how sensitive of an area this was; it tickled as I felt his fingertips brush along my bud. I let a gasp escape and slightly arched my back as the gesture took me by surprise. Michael's expression appeared satisfied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aw, what's the matter? I've barely touched you yet, and already you're soaking wet," he teased as he traced the outside of my lips with his finger. "Still nothing to say Anna?" he asked somewhat playfully, chuckling. I continued to gaze in the opposite direction. "You don't get it, do you? I'm going to get what I want, whether you like it or not. Just give up the charade. I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"know /emyou want me Anna. Just say it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I was not going to entertain the notion that what was going on here was consensual. Even if he beat the shit out of me, I would not give him the satisfaction of believing that what he was doing to me was okay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fine then, if you want to act like a little bitch, then I'll em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"treat/em you like a little bitch" he spat. My heart began to beat rapidly. "I'm done trying to be pleasant to you." He considered this to be em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"pleasant/em? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I suppose we'll just have to do this the hard way." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Just then, I felt my thong being yanked off of me. I could feel the cold air on my lady bits as I lay completely bare on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling, curious and absolutely mortified as to what would happen next. Before I could give myself any ideas, my legs were jerked apart unsympathetically. I saw Michael stand out of the corner of my vision./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I refused to even glimpse in his direction as I heard the quiet clinking of metal. I could predict what was happening, which was confirmed by the subsequent sound of denim hitting the ground. His figure again left my realm of peripheral sight as he returned to his knees and resumed his grasp on my wrists. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Anna, look at me," he commanded unforgivingly, but I continued to stare at the ceiling, a burning tear escaping my eye and traversing the side of my flushed face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Anna," he tried again. Still, I lay unmoving, not cooperating. "ANNA!" he roared. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my tightening chest at any moment now. "LOOK AT ME BITCH! I WANT TO WATCH YOUR INNOCENCE FADE AWAY WHILE I FUCK YOU!" Michael released one of my wrists and seized a patch of hair close to my forehead, jerking my head so that it was positioned toward him. Even still, I averted my eyes back to the ceiling, making a conscious effort not to give him so much as a glance, because I knew that's what he wanted. I could tell by the energy emanating from his being that he was not at all content with my blatant insubordination. If there was one thing I knew about Michael, it was that he hated being told no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let's just get this over with. Please…" I croaked, despair overtaking what remained of my voice as more tears followed the original in a trail on my face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Not until you look at me," he responded heartlessly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""And if I don't?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Do you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"really/em want to find out?" I hated to admit it, but it was a good point. "I'll ask you one more time. Look. At. Me," he enunciated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It felt like I took forever, but sure enough, I ever so gradually averted my gaze to my assailant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"This was Michael. This was the man that I had once treasured. This was the man who introduced me to the idea that true romantic love may not be a fictional concept after all. When he held me, everything felt right. We knew all of the other's favorite things, and would frequently surprise each other with sweet and stupid little gifts just because we could. I confided in him the deepest and darkest secrets I possessed, believing that he would pass no judgment on me, but would instead console me and shower me with affection and reassurance. When I was upset and felt like things were falling apart, he was the first person I wanted to talk to. I could have conversations with him that I could have with no one else, about anything and everything, from video games, to the future, to politics (which we didn't always agree on, but that was okay). We shared a truly beautiful and even dreamlike partnership, one I wouldn't have traded for anything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"And now this same man that once was my world was also the thing that triggered its demise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"If you've ever been raped, there are a million things that seemingly race through your mind at once. Some of these things stand out more than others, but the most prominent one of them all is 'Why?'. And it was in that moment I asked myself that exact question. Why? Why was this happening? Why did I think that coming here was a good idea in any way? Why did I think this would all end in anything other than heartbreak?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"But the truth was, it didn't matter why. This was my life now. While my body rocked back and forth almost lifelessly on the wooden floor, I stared into Michael's eyes, listening to him moan and watching him smile spitefully. As I did so, I felt my soul slowly and painfully exit my limp body, leaving behind a shell of the person who inhabited it. I felt myself dying internally. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After what seemed like an eternity, Michael began to speed up slightly, panting and sweating as if he was running a marathon. Shortly after, I felt a squeezing sensation as he climaxed and let out one last triumphant grunt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was finally over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
o:PixelsPerInch96/o:PixelsPerInch  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="380"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break; page-break-before: always;" clear="all" / /span !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p 


End file.
